


Driving (very quickly away)

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Step-Satan Firsts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Chloe is Not Pleased, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm counting this as a Step-Satan fic because I have no sense of timeline, Lucifer teaching Trixie how to drive, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, PromptsForSmiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Trixie asks Lucifer for driving lessons. Lucifer doesn’t see the harm in it. (Unfortunately, Chloe does.)Part of the “Prompts for Smiles” project created by @NotOneLine on twitter. The world is looking a little gloomy right now, so if you have a prompt that would brighten your day, comment it here or on twitter (link in notes) for the lovely writers to feast upon!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: Step-Satan Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687558
Comments: 26
Kudos: 152
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Driving (very quickly away)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “Lucifer teaching Trixie how to drive” for AmandaBelleLee.
> 
> Link to NOL’s original twitter post: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563?s=20

“Can you tilt the mirror down more?”

“I’ve moved it three times already, can you really not see out of this?” Beatrice squinted, shuffling around with the assistance of the wheel. Once her back was to the seat, head stretched up, she nodded and frowned.

“Now I can, but I can’t reach anything from here.”

“Are you really that short?”

She looked at him like he was dumb.

“Yeah, Lucifer. I’m a kid. Kids are short.” Which, okay, fair.

“And sticky.”

“Is that why we’re using Maze’s car?” Also not entirely wrong, not that Lucifer would directly admit to it. The child had after all been in his car before, and if anything she was less likely now to run her grubby fingers all over the dash, but it wouldn’t hurt to leave as many fingerprints as possible on the demon’s property as opposed to his own.

“Your Mother said that under no circumstances are you to drive _my_ car. She said nothing of Mazikeen’s, and we’re taking advantage of that. Now pull the lever on the side and we’ll see how close we can get you.”

It took a bit of trial and error for Trixie to locate the correct control, but soon enough the seat was as far forward as it could be. At last her foot could touch the pedals and she had both hands close enough to where they should be on the wheel. The victory was, however, short lived, as she looked at him with disappointment once more.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, child?”

“I can’t see out the mirror again.”

This was going to be a long day.

“Right. Say when.”

“There!” The word had a little too much volume, even a little spit if he was being paranoid, but again, not his car, not his problem.

“And the side mirrors?” She looked between the two, grinning brightly, and he took that to mean the mirrors were finally a success. “Good. Off we go, then.”

And the frown returned. “I don’t know how. I mean I think I know but I don’t want to be wrong.”

“You really have no reference?”

A shrug. “I’ve watched lots, and Dad let me take the wheel from the passenger seat once, but we weren’t going very fast and I didn’t do too good.”

Ten points to Daniel then, for teaching his spawn absolutely nothing.

“Right foot on the brake, then put it in Drive, and lift off the pedal.” She did as told, and the car began drifting forward. They made it a few feet before Trixie stamped down on the brake again, twisting to face him with a squeal and a toothy grin.

“I did it!”

“Yes, well, you did something.”

“Can I do it again?”

“If you actually push on the gas this time. Gently, mind you.”

She shifted her foot from the brake to the gas, pushing down a little harder than she should’ve. They jerked forward, then slammed to a halt. Lucifer said nothing, watching as the young girl seemed to recollect. Her second try went better, the car smoothly picking up to around fifteen as they crossed the length of the empty parking lot.

“Now, when you get up here, stop at the line, right turn signal, then right turn.” Brake, a little harshly again, but better.

“Where’s the signal again?”

He reached over and pointed it out. “Push it up.” He did, then pointed to the blinking arrow on the edge of the display. “You can hear it, of course, but should the music be too loud or there otherwise be a lot of noise, you can see here,” his finger moved to the other side, “and here if it is still on, though most times it will click itself off after you have completed the turn.”

“Does it shut off after lane changes?” So she had been paying attention to some things.

“No, you have to do it yourself then. Turn away, child.”

The lesson progressed well from there on, Lucifer adding additional layers as he felt appropriate and Trixie asking questions periodically. She could stay in her lane, handle turns, and her braking had improved drastically. None of this was the fun part of driving, of course, but it was a start. A start that led to a question he was certain the Detective wouldn’t approve of his answer to.

“Can I drive home?”

He knew he should probably say no, that the humans silly little laws frowned upon children operating a vehicle before a certain age and without specific authorizations, but really. It was skills the spawn already had down, all going forward, most of it even being veering as opposed to full on turning.

“Well I don’t see why not. That is the point of this.”

The first few miles were a little unsure, but Trixie adjusted to the speed and traffic like a pro. She managed to keep mostly steady, didn’t pass anyone but they could work on that later. Usually being in the vicinity of the girl meant an endless stream of chatter, but with all her attention devoted to the road, it was a fairly pleasant ride.

“Look, it’s Dad’s car!”

Well, pleasant for the most part.

They pulled up to the red light and indeed, the car in the right lane was none other than Daniel and Mazikeen. Oh, it was time for a little fun.

“Beep the horn, Spawn.” She did, and Lucifer rolled down his window, waving enthusiastically until Dan did the same, already looking annoyed.

“What is it, man?”

“Can’t I just say hello, Douche?”

An arm shot out, shoving Dan back into his seat, Maze’s face taking up the window.

“What are you doing with my car? And who the hell is driving?”

Lucifer leaned back enough for child and demon to see one another, a smile and a stone-faced nod their only interaction before Dan pushed back and the light turned green. 

“Really Maze?” He blinked at the other car, confusion evident. “Who _is_ driving? I thought Chloe said you were watching Trixie today?”

“I am. Sorry Daniel, got to go, green light.” The window went up, Beatrice beeped twice more, and put pedal to the floor.

“He’s going to figure it out. Then he’ll tell Mom and we’ll both be in trouble.”

“I sincerely doubt that. However, I might have to bribe Maze not to say anything.”

“Nah, we’re good, she owes me one.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Never.”

“What strange loyalties you have.”

“Says the Devil letting a nine year old drive.”

He didn’t dignify that one with a response, and she didn’t hide her smirk of victory.

They made it back to the Decker residence without issue, and really, Lucifer thought they were in the clear.

Until they turned into the parking space to find Chloe, arms crossed, staring them down. Trixie slammed on the brake, eyes wide, a quiet “shit” slipping out. Yeah, that was accurate.

_Shit shit shit._

The Detective took a step forward, and Lucifer made what would later prove to be a somewhat unwise decision.

“And now, Spawn, you’re going to learn about reversing. _Quickly._ ”


End file.
